


Never Needed Words

by daaftpunkk



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, I don't know what to put here, Label AU, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaftpunkk/pseuds/daaftpunkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"Sunlight just shone through the curtains, casting a golden hue over the younger man, giving Roulé a near-angelic appearance. <br/>Cryda thought it fit him perfectly, and a part of him wish he had a camera, so he could capture it, commit it to memory and relive it over and over."<br/>---<br/>Based off of a dream I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Needed Words

 

Roulé nuzzled his face into Crydamoure’s hair, inhaling softly and hugging the older man a little closer to himself. He sighed quietly, and emitted a muffled whine when Cryda shifted. The other man rolled his eyes, turning over on his side to look at Roulé with teasing eyes, affection and adoration lingering in his irises. Sunlight just shone through the curtains, casting a golden hue over the younger man, giving Roulé a near-angelic appearance. Cryda thought it fit him perfectly, and a part of him wish he had a camera, so he could capture it, commit it to memory and relive it over and over.

 

Smiling to himself, Cryda rested his head against Roulé’s chest, pressing a few loving kisses to the bare skin. His legs entwined with the others, bringing them closer together, feet bumping one another. Both had gone to bed free of clothing, wanting to enjoy the feeling of skin on skin as they laid down together. Cryda hummed softly to himself resting one hand on Roulé’s waist, while the other trailed down his chest. It followed every bump and curve, and the older man felt a sense of awe grow in him. Despite having seen the younger man’s body countless times, Crydamoure still found himself loving every inch of it with just as much passion as he had when he first saw it.

 

The younger man let out a breathy laugh, lanky arms wrapping around the older man’s thinner shoulders, and Roulé pressed an appreciative kiss to the top of Cryda’s skull. One hand absentmindedly pet Crydamoure’s hair, while the other rubbed small circles on his back. He murmured a tiny “good morning”, making the other slowly look up at him. An easy smile was spread across Cryda’s face, eyes half-lidded with a gentle tiredness that made Roulé sleepy as well. A tranquil feeling fell upon the two men, with their breathing being the only sounds in the room.

 

Roulé leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Crydamoure’s lips, relishing in the softness, one hand carefully gripping the older man’s hair. Cryda’s eyes fluttered shut as bliss overtook him, melting into the kiss. He relaxed into their kiss, arms subconsciously reaching up to wind around Roulé’s neck. They moved together; Roulé gently pushing Crydamoure onto his back, lips and teeth locked in some twisted way of passion, rough and hasty, yet loving and leisurely all at the same time. Skin brushed skin; calloused fingers tangling into flowing tendrils of hair, unmarred hands running down scarred skin with barely restrained want and adoration.

 

Roulé ran his lips down Crydamoure’s body, nipping and sucking at the junction where his shoulder met his neck, feeling up the body he had grown to cherish and embrace. Their hips met as they ground against each other, breathy moans escaping their lips- promises of a sweeter love. Crydamoure’s head lolled back onto the pillow as Roulé’s mouth found its way to his collarbone, licking along the sensitive spot, provoking a low, pleasurable moan from the older. Cryda’s hands fisted in the younger man’s hair, cock growing hard as Roulé teased him.

 

“Do you-you want to, ah,” Roulé whined, hanging his head as Cryda’s cock brushed against his own, hands fisting the sheets on either side of the older man. Crydamoure nodded, already knowing what the younger wanted. Roulé gave the other a soft, admirable kiss before reaching over to the nightstand beside their bed. He quickly fished through a drawer, feeling the blood rushing in his ears.

 

Roulé pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer, ripping open the tiny foil packet. He was about to roll it on when Cryda’s tentative hand stopped him. Roulé glanced up at the older man, feeling his cock twitch at the look of lust darkening the other’s gaze. He barely registered hearing the older offer to put it on for him, passing it over when Cryda connected their lips again, feeling his desire for the older man flood his heart. He shivered as Crydamoure rolled the condom on, a ravenous look in his eyes. The younger man blinked as Crydamoure fell back on the bed, gently tugging Roulé along.

 

Crydamoure watched with a growing hunger as Roulé squirted a bit of lube into his palm, feeling a desperate keen crawl up from the back of his throat as the younger man touched himself. Roulé finally leaned over Cryda, catching their lips together as he began to enter the older man, soft “I love you’s” falling from his mouth. Cryda reached up and gently gripped the other’s shoulders as his mouth fell open from the sensation, shivers racking his body as his eyes shut on their own accord, heart racing in his ribcage.

 

Roulé slowly began to thrust, continuing to kiss the older man’s body, praises falling from his lips. His eyes betrayed the utter love and affection he felt for Cryda, as they were soft and warm. The younger man’s mouth twitched into a small smile as Crydamoure let out a breathless mewl, hands grasping at his back and hair. Looking up, Roulé saw a faint blush spread across Crydamoure’s cheeks, and he moaned softly.

 

Their bodies rocked together as they made love, each thrust from the younger angled just right to bring immense pleasure to the older. Murmurs of “I love you” were as tangled as their legs, caught between every breath of the other. Barely audible moans escaped their lips, and words were not needed as the two lost themselves to ecstasy, burning passion filling the space for them. Lips met lips as they came closer and closer to the edge, mewls and moans for one another beginning to grow louder, though all the while they were hushed.

 

The two men came together, entangled in a pure bliss they’ve never known before. It left them reeling in the aftershock, hugging each other close, their kisses sharing even more love than they ever had. Both completely adored one another, cherishing each other as they quickly disposed of the condom and cuddled together.

 

Roulé leaned against the headboard, playing with the older man’s hair as he rested on his lap. He murmured promises to the other, ones that made a faint blush arise on his cheeks. Crydamoure sighed contently as Roulé intertwined their fingers, leaning his head against the younger man’s chest, feeling exhausted from their love, but not wanting to sleep just yet.

 

The two stayed that way for hours to come, embracing their love and cherishing the affection they felt towards each other, feeling as though they were all alone in the world, and nothing would ever disturb their little world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i didn't want to dive too much into the smutty part; I feel like it might have ruined the meaning.   
> i'd like to thank zoo for helping me out with this xx
> 
> if you have any feedback feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or message me on tumblr! (( daaft-punkk.tumblr.com ))


End file.
